As electronics systems continue to decrease in size and increase in performance (with a concomitant increase in power consumption), power density becomes a major design issue. That is, electronic circuits operate efficiently and effectively only over a prescribed temperature range. Operating outside this range can degrade and even destroy the circuit. Although there are many performance and price motivations for packing as much circuitry into as small a volume as possible, packing too much circuitry into a given volume creates a power density that could destroy the electronic circuitry. Many electronic circuit cooling systems, both active and passive have been employed over the years to varying degrees of effectiveness. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,719,444; 6,313,992 B1; 5,880,931; 5,701,751; 4,392,153; 4,573,067; 5,239,200; 5,345,107; 5,049,973; 5,373,417; and 3,746,942 disclose various cooling systems and methods for electronics systems and are all hereby incorporated by reference.
Notwithstanding the performance afforded by conventional circuit board cooling systems, a circuit board cooling system that provides high capacity cooling at a relatively low cost, and which occupies very little space would be highly desirable.